The Dark Side of the Moon
by Hogy Worty
Summary: The Gryffindors are going on an excursion to the nearest place to the moon. It starts to rain. What Happens next? *Chapter2 up*
1. The Trip

The dark side of the moon  
  
a/n: I just wanted to write a bit of horror, so I hope you like it! Please R&R and NO flames.  
  
One Monday morning, all of Griffindor were going on an excursion to a place closest to the moon. Some people believed that the moon had a face. But people didn't know if it was actually true or not. No one knew. Absolutely no one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco: Hey Harry! Scared of the moon? I think you are! Hahahahaha!  
  
*Harry makes an annoyed face*   
  
Draco: See! You're proving it now! Look at that face of yours! All pale and scared looking! Hahahahaha!  
  
McGonagall: All right! All of Griffindor lining up here!   
  
Draco: Hope you're ready to go! You still look scared!  
  
McGonagall: Draco! What are you doing! You're not in Griffindor are you?!  
  
Draco: U-Um no.  
  
McGonagall: Well……………………… What are you doing here? Go back to your house! Quickly!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So they went on their way to a far away place called 'Wick-Whack'. It took 22 hours walking to Wick-Whack. Everyone got tired and lazy to walk.  
  
McGonagall: Come on! We've only got one more hour!  
  
Voices of people in Griffindor: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!  
  
So Prof. McGonagall convinced them to keep walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was nearly mid-night, and finally, they had reached the place they'd been looking for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry: Oh finally!  
  
*Everyone starts to pant*  
  
They were standing on a historic bridge in Wick-Whack.  
  
McGonagall: Well now we're here in Wick-Whack. I know! You're all very tired. But we have to explore the moon first!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It started to rain heavily and heavy black clouds started to come. Great big bolts of lightning struck nearby. But suddenly, the moon started to disappear, but it seemed no one noticed.  
  
Voices of people in Griffindor: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!   
  
The rain started to pour like a big bucket of water. But then Harry's Lightning bolt scar started to sting and burn like a bon-fire. The moon seemed to have a mind of its own. It flashed like a torch-light in the sky turning on and off repeatedly. Suddenly it stopped flashing and stood still like nothing unusual happened. But all of a sudden, the moon formed big bulging eyes glaring at the Griffindor students. Following the eyes a mouth grinned evilly at them.  
  
Percy: Look at the moon! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The moon: Hahahahaha!  
  
Suddenly, the moon shot lots of fireballs using its eyes. It formed a fog of smoke. But something unusual happened. The people of Griffindor felt weird sensations. Not too soon after, heads were flying all over the place. Pretty soon, the heads were linked to mismatched bodies. Everyone felt weird when the transformation was complete.  
  
The moon: Hahahahaha! I think I'd better go now! Enjoy your new   
bodies heads!   
  
The moon was gone. The sun started to rise. The heads were completely joined to the neck. The heads were stuck to the bodies forever, and there was no way to fix the problem.  
  
  
a/n: Well, that's it for the moment. If there is enough reviews I'll write the next chapter. 


	2. DANGER!

****

DANGER!

Blood was dripping down all of their necks. Everyone had switched heads, even Prof. McGonagall had switched with Percy! They were stuck with mismatching heads.

Harry's head: Oh my gosh! I've switched with Hermione!

Ron's head: _Really? _Man! This is freaking me out!

Hermione's head: _Ugh! _This is _revolting!_ Do you think there's a way to switch it back?

Percy's head: _I don't think so!_

Ron's head: PERCY! PERCY! Where are you?! 

Percy's head: I'm here! I'm here! What do you want?

Ron's Head: _Oh_ _here you are! _I thought that you got killed by the **_evil moon!_**

Percy's head: Of course not little brother! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly everyone started to scream and run around like lunatics. 

McGonagall's head: SETTLE DOWN! SETTLE DOWN!

*Everyone freezes*

McGonagall's head: Good! Now come with me! 2 lines here please!

*Everyone lines up*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They reach Hogwarts at last! But the rest of the students thought that Gryffindor looked a bit unusual and different.

Draco: What happened to you?

Harry's head: Nothing!

Draco: Tell me! What happened?

Hermione's head: Don't be so nosy Draco! You're so nosy sometimes!

Draco: Well………………… Tell me what happened Potter!

Harry's head: NEVER!

Draco: Why? You just want to keep a secret! Well, let me guess…………………… Ah! Maybe you got frightened and then you went all pale. Then I think your look changed. 

Harry: I don't know what happened! Just don't be so nosy!

Draco: I am not!

To be continued…………

-Hogy Warty


End file.
